Carta Colectiva
by Irasue Hatake
Summary: ¿Qué es mejor que una carta escrita por una persona? !UNA CARTA COLECTIVA! Este fic participa en: Reto Especial a Neji Hyūga del foro LEGADO NINJA
1. Carta de todos

**La siguiente muestra literaria no busca violar los derechos copyright de su creador masashi kishimoto, este es un trabajo de fans para fans, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Este fic participa en:** **Reto Especial a Neji Hyūga del foro LEGADO NINJA**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE**

 **Y SI NO ES MUCHA MOLESTIA DEJEN REVIEW.**

Neji Hyūga sostenía nerviosamente el papel en sus manos, lo movía de un lado a otro como si le quemara. ¿Qué era? ¿Acaso un sello explosivo? ¿O un pergamino con una misión rango S? no, era una simple carta, una hoja de papel con una cuantas pero significabas palabras.

"no seas cobarde… solo entrégasela"-se decía Neji.

-vamos Neji… no seas niña-apoyo Kiba desde la oscuridad.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUI!?

-deja de gritar te puede oír… lee nos contó y estamos aquí para apoyarte.

-¿estamos quiénes?-y el peor miedo de Neji se convirtió en realidad al ver tras los arbustos a la horda de varones agazapados. Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Gai y Kakashi sensei, Shikamaru y Choji.

-apúrate Neji! Llevamos dos horas aquí viendo como estas ahi parado pensando ¡de veras!

-¿Qué le escribiste?-pregunto Gai arrebatándole el papel, examino con cuidado las palabras ahí y luego lo paso a cada varón ahí para que diera su opinión.

- _no sé cómo decirlo con palabras bonitas… pero me gustas, cada día y cada hora pienso en ti.-_ leyó Gai- _cambiaste el frio de mi corazón por el alivio de tu sonrisa, me gustaría salir contigo. Te espero en el campo de entrenamiento 10 a las 7, esperare por ti…_

-¿Qué mierda es esto? Si le das esto te mandara al diablo-replico Kiba

-que cursi eres Neji-replico Sai

-no jodas, mejor regálale comida-dijo Choji ofreciéndole una bolsa de papas.

-esto no arde en amor, ni se ve tu pasional llama de juventud en estas palabras-replico Gai enojado rompiendo la carta ante los ojos del joven Hyūga.

-¡NOOOOO!-bramo Neji pero ya era tarde, Gai ya empezaba una nueva carta con la ayuda de sus "amigos"

-ponle que huele bien…

-y que Neji era gay hasta que la conoció.

-pregúntale si quiere ser la abeja reina de mi panal

-dile que si acepta ser su novia, Y le comprara todo el ramen que quiera

-dile que no se ve gorda, a las mujeres les gusta oír eso-dijo lee

Al final la carta original quedo pisoteada en el piso, no dejaron que Neji la entregara, mandaron a Naruto, el rubio corrió cruzando la calle que dividía a Neji de _esa_ persona, la encontró con Sakura viendo algunas armas para su nuevo arsenal.

-¡TENTEN!

-Naruto ¿Qué sucede?

-Neji te ama y escribió esto para ti-Naruto le aventó a la cara el papel y se fue corriendo a la misma velocidad. La joven desdoblo la bolita de papel y leyó:

 _Tenten_

 _Eres bonita y no hueles mal, me gustas nena, quiero que nuestra llama de la juventud arda junta, se mi abeja reina linda, y te comprare toda la comida que quieras._

 _Ps. Estas más delgada._

 _Atte: el más sexy e inteligente ninja Neji el genial_ Hyūga

Tenten suspiro sonrojada, vio a lo lejos a Neji con la cara tan roja de pena que le causo risa, le giño el ojo y se marchó a su casa. Tenía mucho que hacer si quería ver a Neji a las 7.


	2. Preparativos

**La siguiente muestra literaria no busca violar los derechos copyright de su creador masashi kishimoto, este es un trabajo de fans para fans, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Este fic participa en: Reto Especial a Neji Hyūga del foro LEGADO NINJA**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE**

 **Y SI NO ES MUCHA MOLESTIA DEJEN REVIEW.**

Neji vio como Tenten se perdía de su vista, vio a Naruto correr en su dirección con una gran sonrisa.

-¡listo! ¡de veras!

-¿Qué te dijo?-cuestiono Neji con el ceño fruncido.

-eh… amm... nada… me fui corriendo.

-IDIOTA… EN SU REMEDO DE CARTA NO DECÍA NADA DEL LUGAR Y LA HORA PARA VERNOS!

-oopss… pues ya que… chance y puede leer la mente o es vidente…

-IMBECIL

-ya Neji… tranquilo…-lo animo Kiba-

-ahora a prepar la romantica cita-grito triúnfate Gai-Kakashi consige mesas y sillas, Kiba consigue manteles y la vajilla. Choji, Naruto ustedes preparen la comida, Shikamaru, sai y Shino consigan velas y cosas que les guste a las mujeres.

Cada varón se marcho a cumplir con la misión encomendada Kakashi a regañadientes y los demás con un entusiasmo nato. Neji se petrifico tenia pavor del resultado de esa cita.

-lee y yo te daremos consejos Neji.

-Tenten es una chica especial-dijo lee-y merece algo especial.

-¿y como demonios pretenden que tengamos una cita si ella no sabe nada?

-lee y yo nos encargaremos de avisarle-y acto seguido ambos se esfumaron antes de que Neji replicara. El joven Hyuga se quedo solo asumiendo con resignación su destino. Vio con impotencia como Kakashi cargaba una silla y Yamato traía consigo 4 mesas y 7 sillas. Detrás de el venían Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai y Shino con sus encargos. Lee y Gai llegaron para organizar todo, solo faltaba Naruto y Choji con la comida.

-Que trajeron chicos?-pregunto Gai.

-yo traje la vajilla que encontré en mi casa-señalo Kiba

-yo encontré tres flores y dos velas de cumpleaños-dijo Shikamaru mostrando las velas que adornaron sus pasteles de cumpleaños de cuando tenía 5 años y el pasto con flores que arranco cuando venía de camino. Al final llegaron Naruto con "comida"

-alístense Tenten llegara en cualquier momento-grito Gai-Kakashi pon las mesas, Kiba la vajilla, Shikamaru, Shino adornen las mesas. Lee y Sai música.

-¿hablaron con ella?-pregunto Neji

-no estaba en su casa…

-¿entonces como sabes que ya esta por llegar?

-ya cállate Neji pareces niña quejándote como princesa

Kakashi o mas bien Yamato acomodo las mesas Kiba puso los platos de comida que usaba Akamaru junto con unos ramas que según el serian los palillos. Shikamaru puso el pasto en el centro y la mesa ya estaba lista.

-tu eres mi amor…bla, bla bla…el cielo que miro…ashisisohauejhjgahj-balbuceaban lee y Sai abrazados.

-NOOO…. BASTA-exploto Neji.-ESTO ESTA FATAL, ELLA ME VA A RECHAZAR SI VE ESTO…

-Tenten ya viene.

-AHHH… NOOOO…. NO PUEDE VER ESTO-pero ya era tarde, Tenten ya había llegado y venia con sus amigas.

-hola-dijeron las chicas, Hinata sonrojada y sakura e Ino sonriendo pícaramente a Tenten y Neji.

Era oficial… esta seria la peor cita en el mundo.


End file.
